moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Will
'The Last Will & Testament of' Erich Gottfried Manstein, 1st Duke of Eastburg, Metropolitan Secretary of State of the Church of the Holy Light, Grand Knight of the Congregation of the Silver Hand, and most humble servant of his August Majesty, King Varian Wrynn I, Erich Gottfried Manstein, a man of firm reason, enlightened education, and noble birth carrying lordship of the Barony of Faulkenburg, County of Eastvale, and unified Duchy of Eastburg, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me. ARTICLE I I appoint my attorney, Francis Anhalt, Chief-Executive Officer of Faulkenburg Enterprises, as Executor to administer this Will, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond. If Francis Anhalt is unwilling or unable to serve, then I appoint Johannes Moorwhelp to serve as my executor, and ask that he be permitted to serve without Court supervision and without posting bond. ARTICLE II I direct my Executor to pay out of my residuary estate all of the expenses of my last illness, administration expenses, all legally enforceable creditor claims, all crown-levied estate taxes, state inheritance taxes, and all other governmental charges imposed by reason of my death without seeking reimbursement from or charging any person for any part of the taxes and charges paid, and if necessary, reasonable funeral expenses, including the cost of any suitable marker for my grave, without the necessity of an order of court approving said expenses. ARTICLE III I assent to the natural order of hereditary inheritance and duly name my son, Arminius Marius Manstein, as the rightful heir to all my lands, titles, privileges, and noble legacy. I devise, bequeath, and give the entirety of my personal fortune, including the whole of my gold, silver, and mithril bullion amounting at the time of this writing to over seventy-six million, two-hundred and twenty thousand, six hundred gold coins, and my controlling shares in Faulkenburg Enterprises, to my son, Arminius Marius Manstein. I devise, bequeath, and bestow the title of Baron of Kirkwood, along with the proceeds of the silver mine therein located, to the unborn child of Bishop Caspius Greenleaf, who, upon my solemn word, I have assumed the responsibilities of legal guardian and caring father. I devise, bequeath, and give my books and bookshelves to the daughter of my heart, Lady Kateryn Stromheart. I devise, bequeath, and give my prized steed, Dael’Quelorai, to my sister, Leliana Manstein Garithose. I devise, bequeath, and give my collection of relics, to include the lost Globus Cruciger of Lordaeron, to Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp. I devise, bequeath, and give a very special possession located within safe deposit box #1 of the Stormwind National Counting House to Sir Tenevus Stromheart. I devise, bequeath, and give unto the Sacred College of Canons a sum of forty-thousand gold coins for the expansion and care of the Northshire Library. I devise, bequeath, and give unto the Sacred College of Canons a continuing donation of ten-thousand gold coins a year to be taken from the proceeds Faulkenburg Enterprises for the permanent establishment of a professorship at Northshire Abbey for the express purpose of the research and teaching of relics of the most Holy Church. ARTICLE IV I devise, bequeath, and give all the rest and remainder of my residuary estate as follows: #80% to Arminius Manstein. #10% to the unborn child of Caspius Greenleaf. #10% to as tithe to the Church of the Holy Light. ARTICLE V Should any beneficiary not survive me by 30 days, his or her share shall be distributed to his or her then surviving children in equal shares. Lord Erich Gottfried Manstein, Duke Eastburg SELF-PROVING AFFIDAVIT The instrument, consisting of this and two scribed pages was signed and acknowledged by Testator as his Last Will and Testament in our presence, and we, at his request, and in his presence, and in the presence of each other, have subscribed our names as witnesses. Under penalties for perjury, we, the undersigned Testator and witnesses declare: 1. That the Testator executed this instrument as his Will; 2. That in the presence of witnesses, the Testator signed or acknowledge his signature already made, or directed another to sign for him in his presence; 3. That the Testator executed the Will as his free and voluntary act for the purposes expressed in it; 4. That each of the witnesses, in the presence of the Testator and of each other, signed the Will as witness; 5. That the Testator was of sound mind; and 6. That, to the best of his knowledge, the Testator was at the time in the majority of his age. All of which is attested to this 1st day of September 623 K.C. Lord Erich Gottfried Manstein, Testator Francis Anhalt Arminius Manstein Category:Documents Category:House of Manstein Category:Wills Category:Legal Documents